Quidditch, A Bell, and a Stone
by PotterBoy90
Summary: Harry was rejected for all of his life, but when Neville Longbottom entered his compartment, everything changed. When he gets on to the Quidditch team, he makes a friend who changes everything. First in a series, rating precautionary for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the settings, the characters, or the general plot. I do own a few of the plot bunnies that will be running free in this story. Some pieces are borrowed directly from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone for this chapter. The story will diverge farther and farther from canon as we go, but even then, I do not own these characters.__ Thank you, J.K. Rowling for making this world possible._

* * *

After Harry had crossed through the barrier at Platform 9¾, the redheaded family seemed to move together again, leaving him on his own once more. For a fraction of a second he had let his imagination wander. He had seen that there was a boy about his age and had thought that maybe they could be friends. This was just another reason why he never let himself hope for anything. He didn't want to be let down anymore. He usually didn't allow himself to even think of something as small as this, but the redheads seemed friendly enough.

Dragging his trunk towards the train, he grew fearful again. What if he didn't make any friends at this school he was supposed to go to? Nine months without the Dursleys sounded good, but at least he knew where he stood with them. He knew somewhere deep in his mind that he could probably show off his scar and people would flock to him; Hagrid had told him that would probably happen anyways. However, he didn't want to make friends that way; he wanted to be liked for himself, not for something he had just learned about himself. He wasn't worthy of being famous, his own family didn't even love him.

He'd survive though, he always did. From when Dudley and his 'gang' beat him up during break to when the Dursleys beat him for whatever reason, he always came out kicking. The Dursleys had never needed much of a reason to beat him, usually saying he was a bad influence on "their innocent little Dudders." The worst beatings, however, were the very few times he had come home with grades better than Dudley. That's not to say that Dudley was smarter than Harry, Harry was just smart enough to realize that it had to look that way. After being beaten for his superior grades, Harry decided to dumb himself down, at least on paper.

As he boarded onto the train, he looked around until he found an empty compartment at the very end of the cars. He wasn't yet strong enough to lift his trunk onto the racks above him, so he left it on the ground in front of his seat. He opened up his first year potions book and looked through all the interesting things he'd be able to make with some practice. He thought he would do well in potions, as he had been cooking since he was old enough to reach up to the stove. How different could the two things be?

He didn't notice when the train had left, and he certainly didn't pay attention to how long he had been reading. It wasn't until a shy, pudgy boy entered his compartment that he looked up from his book.

"H-hi," the boy stammered, "My name's Neville. C-can I sit here w-with you?"

"Sure, Neville," Harry said, eyeing the boy a bit uneasily. His face was friendlier than Dudley's had ever been, but his body shape was about the same if it had been Dudley a few years before. Still, he was bigger than Harry, who was rather scrawny looking and a bit short for his age. "Didn't you have a compartment before you came in here? We've been moving a while."

"I got k-kicked out of the compartment I was sitting in by a blond kid and two guys who looked a bit like trolls," Neville replied. "No o-one else would let me sit with them."

Harry was reminded a bit of himself when Neville had finished explaining. He knew all about being excluded thanks to Dudley. He never had a friend for more than a day because of him. But then again, he had also had kids try and befriend him, just to be a big joke set up by his cousin. Therefore he was still distrustful of Neville. It couldn't hurt to at least try to make a friend though, so he went for it.

"Well you're welcome here, Neville," Harry said, sticking his hand out tentatively. "My name's Harry Potter."

"_The_ Harry Potter? As in the boy who lived? I'll go; you probably don't want to be bothered…" Neville trailed off.

"No, please stay," Harry said, sounding somewhat sad. "I've never had a friend before."

Neville sat back down looking a bit surprised, and the two passed the time talking and looking through the course books. Neville said that he couldn't wait to start Herbology; he had always liked plants. Harry thought that Charms sounded fun, and Defense was bound to be a great despite the dodgy teacher. Both boys agreed that the book was interesting, at least. At one point a bushy haired girl could be seen running past their compartment, crying. The boys shrugged and bought a bunch of candy as a trolley pushed past their compartment. Neville pointed out all of the candies to Harry, and Harry had taken a liking to chocolate frogs.

"Albus Dumbledore?" Harry said looking at the card he had gotten. "He's the headmaster?"

"You've heard of him then?" Neville asked.

"Only vaguely," Harry said, still staring at the picture. He was a bit shocked when Dumbledore walked out of the photo. "He left!"

"Well they don't like to just sit around, would you? Anyways, Gran talks about Dumbledore all the time. Everyone knows him, they say he was the only one who You-Know-Who was afraid of. He's the most powerful person in the world."

Harry and Neville continued on much the same, until they had to change into their robes. Harry had learned that Neville grew up with his Grandma, but wouldn't say what had happened to his parents. Harry's trip ended happier than it had started.

* * *

Harry had just gotten off a boat with Neville and the bushy haired girl he had seen earlier. No one had talked much; as they were too busy looking around. They had stopped at the entrance of the giant castle.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said gruffly before leaving.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am the Transfiguration Professor, Professor McGonagall. I am also the Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. The start of term feast will start shortly, but first we will have to sort you all into the proper houses. If you would step through the door and line up, I will call you up one by one to be sorted," the stern looking older woman said.

Harry gasped as he walked through the door. He looked out into the hundreds of faces who were on him and felt like each one was staring at him. He glanced at Neville and the boy's face looked just about as frightened as he himself felt. As he looked up, he saw what looked to be the night's sky, but it didn't feel like he was in a room without a roof.

They all watched as Professor McGonagall placed a tattered looking hat on a stool and walked away. The hat's mouth opened and out came a song:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

Are unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or Perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their own ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The entire room burst into applause and Harry looked around and saw many relieved faces among his new year-mates. Harry himself wasn't sure what would happen. He didn't feel particularly smart or cunning. And brave was a word no one had ever thought to apply to him.

"When I call you up, you are to sit on the stool and put the hat on," McGonagall's voice rang out as the applause quieted down. "Abbot, Hannah!"

Harry watched as a blonde girl with pigtails went and sat on the stool and put the hat on.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat roared out after a moment.

The second table from the right side of the room burst into applause as the girl scurried towards them, her face very red. Harry thought he had seen a ghost wave at the girl.

"Bones, Susan," McGonagall called out.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled out again. Harry watched the redheaded girl go off and sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!" Harry saw a dark haired kid go up to the hat before it sent him to Ravenclaw. The second table from the left side of the room burst out into applause as the boy ran to them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy," joined Terry at the Ravenclaw table, but the next girl, Lavender Brown, had become the first Gryffindor of the night.

"Bullstrode, Millicent," became the first Slytherin of the night.

Harry tuned out most of the sorting, thinking over where he might go. He did notice when the bushy haired girl went to Gryffindor.

"Longbottom, Neville!" McGonagall said, and Harry watched as his friend sat at the stool. The hat seemed to take a long time with Neville, but it finally sent Neville to Gryffindor, much to the boy's own astonishment. More names were called, at least one of which went to Gryffindor. Finally it came—

"Potter, Harry!"

The entire hall burst into furious whispers as Harry walked to the hat and placed it atop his head.

"Most interesting," the hat said in his ear. "Very courageous, just need to let it be unlocked…rather smart as well, even if it is hidden. And the talent, I see you going great places Harry, may I call you Harry? A thirst to prove yourself, I'm not sure if even you quite see it in yourself yet. You shall soon, though. Very soon, if I'm right. But where should you go?"

"Gryffindor," Harry whispered, half to himself, half to the hat. "My only friend is there…."

"Slytherin would be a good fit. You'd go far. It would be hard, but you've been through worse."

Harry looked towards the menacing faces of Slytherin, and saw the blond boy from the robe shop smirking at him. Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin.

"Not Slytherin, eh? If you're sure then…GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled out, and Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. Harry ran towards the table, all the way to the right of the room (as opposed to Slytherin, all the way on the left). He hardly noticed that he had received the loudest cheer of anyone that night. He vaguely saw two redheaded boys stand up and start dancing, chanting "We got Potter, we got Potter!"

He half-listened as more kids were sorted about. He watched as a redheaded boy named Ron Weasley joined a group of three more redheads from the platform near the middle of the Gryffindor table. When last name of night had been called and sent to his house (Slytherin), McGonagall took the hat away. As she returned to her seat, the man at the middle of the head table stood. Harry at once recognized him as Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster.

"Welcome all to another fabulous year here at Hogwarts. I'll save my longer speech until after we've all eaten, but first let me say this: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He said happily, sitting back down.

"He's barking!" Neville said, looking at Harry.

"You're the one whose Gran thinks he's a god, Neville," Harry replied. He fell silent as we watched food appear on golden trays all around him, and pitchers of various drinks appeared between them. The boys then lost all motivation for talking as they loaded their plates, although Harry's had significantly less food than Neville's.

Harry saw a girl stomp towards them and sit next to him.

"Harry Potter," she said, looking at Harry. "And you're Neville Longbottom. I'm Hermione Granger, may I sit here?"

"Sure," the boys replied simply, and began eating again.

After they had eaten and picked at various desserts, the tables cleared and Dumbledore stood again.

"As I said before, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few start of year announcements for you all," he said, his eyes twinkling slightly. Harry wasn't sure if he should be unnerved by that or not. "First years should know that the forest on the grounds is off limits. It is called the Forbidden Forest for a reason. It'd do well for some of the older years to remember this as well." At this Dumbledore looked towards the Gryffindor table, particularly to the group of redheads.

"I must warn you not to use magic in the hallways; Mr. Filch, our caretaker will give detention to anyone whom he may catch." Dumbledore paused for a moment, as many pairs of eyes moved to a corner where an older man with long hair was standing with a cat. "Quidditch try-outs will start in two weeks, announcements will be posted in your common rooms with the dates and team captains listed."

"And as a special notice this year, the corridor on the third floor is off limits to all students who do not wish to die a most gruesome death."

Harry and Neville exchanged nervous glances and gulped. They both hoped they wouldn't get lost around there any time in the near future. Or ever.

"And with that, I will ask you all to return to your dormitories. Prefects, if you will lead the first years to the proper places." Dumbledore turned and left through a door to the side of the head table.

"Gryffindor first years over here!" The oldest of the redheads called out. Harry and Neville walked towards him, the bushy haired girl following a bit behind them. Percy led them on what seemed like an endless journey through the castle. When they finally reached the 7th floor, they were lead to the end of a corridor, where they stood before a portrait of a rather plump woman clad in a silky pink dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," Percy replied promptly. The portrait swung forward revealing a circular hole in the wall, in which Percy climbed through. They all climbed in, Harry last after he had helped Neville through, and were greeted with a very red and gold room. The room had a set of stairs on either side of the room, and the middle held various tables, armchairs, and small couches.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room," Percy said as everyone had stopped to look around. First year boys, you're at the very top of the staircase on the left, girls are at the top of the right. Now off to bed, you start classes in the morning. You'll all be expected at breakfast in the morning to get your class timetables."

Harry, Neville, and three other boys climbed the stairs on the left together, reaching the highest floor after a short time. They entered the room and saw five large four-poster beds, small nightstands by each, and Gryffindor red curtains that would go around their own personal sections. There were trunks at the end of each bed, and the boys found the beds which held their trunks. Harry's bed had Neville to his right, and the red haired boy to his left. Harry and Neville checked their stuff and then introduced themselves to the other boys.

"Ron Weasley," the redheaded boy said. He was a lanky, tall boy; taller than all but one of them, with freckles across his face and arms.

"Seamus Finnegan," a sandy-haired Irish boy said. Harry was the only boy to be smaller than him. Neville was just the tiniest bit taller than him.

"Dean Thomas," said the last boy. He was a bit taller than Ron, and dark skinned.

"We should all get to bed, who knows how classes will be tomorrow," Harry said quickly. He wasn't sure how he felt about the other boys. Only time would tell. He quickly shut his curtains and fell asleep thinking that he had had one of the best days of his life, but fearful that his newfound happiness might be somehow taken away. He still hadn't tried any magic, what if they had made a mistake and he wasn't meant to be at Hogwarts? He could be kicked out of school during his first class! Harry pushed those thoughts aside and fell asleep, his stomach fuller than it had ever been. Even if it had been a mistake, he'd always have this one day.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and early. Harry awoke in a nice bed with red sheets that had gold trimmings, and he had dark curtains pulled around his bed. He sat up and looked around before he remembered. He was at Hogwarts and magic was real.

He opened his curtains and stepped out timidly. He found the room was completely devoid of other people. Harry had hoped Neville would have waited around for him at least, but the thought of getting a friend that good so easily was absurd from the start. Harry turned and dug through his trunk at the end of his bed and pulled out his uniform and a robe.

"Morning, Harry," Neville said, stepping in from the bathroom. "Just had a shower, they're really nice."

"I thought you had left," Harry said.

"What, and lose the first friend I've made? Yeah right," Neville said. "Hurry and shower so we can get to breakfast."

"Alright!" Harry said, happier than he was just a minute before, knowing that he actually did make a friend.

Twenty minutes later the boys were walking through the school's corridors and down the many staircases (And back up in some cases, they liked to move about to give you detours and sometimes just to confuse you) towards the Great Hall. The two sat at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione and started loading their plates with potatoes, sausages, eggs, and toast.

"Good morning you two," Hermione said.

"Morning, Hermione," Harry said after taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Potter, Granger, Longbottom, here are your timetables for the term," McGonagall said as she stopped at their part of the table.

"Transfiguration then Potions before lunch," Hermione noted. "We should hurry and eat so that we're not late."

"Sounds like a good idea," Harry said before taking a bite.

"Mail's here," came a call from a student up the table. Harry looked up and saw owls fluttering into the Great Hall, and one dropped a package in front of Neville.

"Gran sent something!" Neville said excitedly. He opened his package and pulled out a glass ball.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's a Remembrall," Neville said as it turned red. "It glows red when you've forgotten something. I just wish I could remember what it was I forgot."

"Maybe you'll remember after we get to class. Maybe it was just a quill or something," Harry said before they continued their meal.

After they ate, the three went up to Transfiguration to start their first day of classes.

* * *

Author's note: Welcome to this story. I just want everyone to know that I only have this and half of another chapter written out that I started on just a single thought: I want to see Harry and Katie Bell have more stories on this site. I couldn't find enough, so I decided I'd start my own series. Let me know what you think. Katie will enter the story by the third chapter at the latest. Read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch was a rowdy affair after their first classes. A red faced Harry sat next to an apologetic Neville.

"I got his questions right and he docks me points for cheating?" Harry fumed. "You said that you saw me reading the book on the train, so he docked you points for helping me cheat. He's such an idiot!"

"You heard what everyone was saying, he's a git to everyone, Harry," Neville said.

"Me especially, he didn't pick on anyone else all class, and he was staring at us through the whole class!" Harry said quite loudly. Most of the table turned to look at him before he shrunk down.

"Sorry I melted your cauldron," Neville said. He had put a rat's tail in before he was supposed to and the potion started to bubble before the entire cauldron had melted, causing the potion to leak out everywhere.

"It's alright, it probably would have melted just from the way Snape was glaring at it. We were doing pretty good for a while. I'm just glad we had a free period afterwards to get to the Hospital Wing to cure those boils," Harry said. "Hey, wasn't it wicked awesome how that cat turned into McGonagall when Dean, Seamus, and Ron were talking about having snuck in late. Their faces were priceless."

"Yeah, that was good," sniggered Neville.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said as she sat down across from the two boys. "Thanks for your help in Transfiguration. I doubt me or Neville would have gotten our matchsticks into needles without your help."

"No problem," she said, blushing a bit. "I just wish some people were as receptive to constructive criticism as you are. I told Ronald that all you need to do was clearly picture the needle in your mind and give the wand a slight twist at the end, but he wouldn't listen."

At the same moment, Ron Weasley spoke up from down the table where he was sitting with the rest of their year mates, the Weasley twins, and a few other people. "Hey Potter, why don't you come sit with us!"

Shrugging, Harry began to walk to them with Hermione and Neville a bit behind him.

"Oi, why don't you leave the pudgy squib and the know-it-all over there? You can have some real friends here, you don't need them!" Ron shouted, which made the twins look at him oddly.

"These are my real friends, Weasley," Harry replied coldly. "You'd do well to remember that." He then turned and sat back down at the end of the table where Neville and Hermione sat down again.

Hermione and Neville were both shocked that Harry didn't ditch them at his first chance.

"Why didn't you just leave us, Harry? You deserve better friends than us," Hermione said, with Neville nodding along.

"You two are the only friends I've ever had, I'm not leaving you two," Harry said. "Let's just eat before Herbology."

The three packed their plates with sandwiches and their goblets with pumpkin juice and ate before heading off to the greenhouse along with the first year Hufflepuffs for their first ever Herbology lesson.

"Welcome to Greenhouse One. My name is Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff house." said a short, happy looking woman who was covered in dirt. "As a first year you'll be working in this greenhouse for most of the year."

After she took role she went right into her first lesson.

"Herbology is the study of plants, both muggle and magical. You will be learning how to identify different plants, care for them, and learn their uses in potions, medicines, and any other properties they may have. Follow me as I show you all of the plants you will be learning for the term."

At the end of the hour Harry, Hermione and Neville walked out together and headed towards the castle for their History of Magic class.

When they reached the classroom, meeting the first year Ravenclaws at the door, they entered and found that their teacher was a ghost.

"My name is Professor Binns and this is History of Magic," said the ghost. "Take your seats and we'll begin today's lecture on the First Goblin Rebellion."

The class passed slowly, and Hermione was the only person who managed to pay attention through the entire time. Harry and Neville tried their hardest, but halfway through the two of them ended up playing hangman on Harry's notes.

While students who grew up in the wizarding world used parchment to take notes, Harry and Hermione, along with a few other muggleborn students, used regular paper. Hermione used a spiral notebook, while Harry preferred composition books. They still wrote with quills, however.

"What's next?" Harry asked as the trio walked out of their history class.

"We've got our first flying lessons with the Slytherins," Hermione said over Neville's very audible yawn.

"Oh joy," Neville said. "That blond boy, Malfoy, was glaring at you all through breakfast this morning, Harry."

"Yeah, I saw him. I'm not sure why he was, I've only ever seen him once before," Harry replied.

Ten minutes later found the trio, along with the rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years, at the Quidditch pitch waiting for the flying instructor.

"Everyone line up next to the brooms. Do not get on them and do not pick them up," a woman with short, grey hair said. "My name is Madam Hooch and I'll be teaching you how to fly throughout the year.

"We'll be starting with the basics today, getting your broom up and lifting off the ground, and by the end of the year you'll be doing loops and diving after each other," she said.

Neville and Harry looked at each other. Neville looked a bit frightened while Harry seemed excited.

"When I tell you to, hold your hand over the broom and say 'up!'" Hooch said.

Hooch led the class through lifting their brooms, with Neville and Hermione being among the slowest two, before telling the class the safety basics in broom riding: not to ride without a hand on the broom, not to try and fly without being mounted, and not to fly beyond one's own skill level.

Before Hooch could teach the kids how to kick off, Neville was floating off on his own.

"Neville!" Harry and Hermione both shouted at once. Within moments Neville was 50 feet in the air, screaming his whole way up. All of a sudden, his broom lurched off and he fell screaming to the ground.

"Wingardium leviosa!" Hermione yelled, swishing and flicking her wand. Neville's movements slowed, but her spell wasn't strong enough to keep him from smashing to the ground. Within seconds, Hooch was at Neville's side.

"Looks like a broken wrist, but it could have been a lot worse," she said, helping Neville off the ground. "Twenty points to Gryffindor for your quick thinking, class dismissed."

"You already know the levitation charm, Hermione?" Harry asked, turning to his bushy haired friend.

"Of course, I bought all of my books early and read them all over the summer," Hermione answered. "I was practicing spells after I closed my curtains last night."

"Well I'm glad you did, you saved Neville a lot of pain," Harry said. "I read about the charm, but I haven't practiced it yet. Sorry that I couldn't help."

Both Harry and Neville turned to glare when they heard a boasting voice behind them.

"That dumb Longbottom oaf should have known his fat ass couldn't fly," Draco Malfoy said as most everyone left.

"Shut up," Harry yelled, walking over to Malfoy. "That's the first time he's flown!"

"Well he's a pathetic excuse of a pureblood then," Malfoy said. "People like us have been flying all of our lives, right Potter? That's why we should be friends, not you and that idiot."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said. "I was raised by muggles and I've never even seen a broom before. And Neville's not an idiot, you must be, whoever you are."

"What? The great Harry Potter was raised by muggles?" Malfoy said, honestly surprised. "Usually I don't lower myself to run with half-bloods, but you'd be the exception. My name is Draco Malfoy, and I'd love to teach you how to be a real wizard."

"I don't need you to teach me anything. And I'll never be friends with someone like you, Malfoy," Harry said, ignoring Malfoy's extended hand.

"You've made a mistake, Potter," Malfoy said. "You shouldn't try and act like you're better than me. I bet I could outfly you right now. Why don't we have a race?"

"But Madam Hooch said not to leave the ground!" Hermione said suddenly, stepping up next to Harry.

"And she isn't here, is she?" Malfoy said, looking at Hermione with disgust.

"Well I'm not going to race you," Harry said. "I just said I've never flown before."

"And you'll never make it onto the house Quidditch team next year if you'll never start," Malfoy said as he and a few other Slytherins left, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"I've got to get onto the Quidditch team to prove him wrong," Harry said. "Whatever Quidditch even is."

* * *

A/N: It's a short chapter, but I wanted to get something up sooner rather than later. I actually wanted this to get posted over the last weekend, but I had to finish some homework. Expect to see Katie Bell in the next chapter. And you should be able to tell we're moving further away from canon.

**Magitech** said in a review that "Granger" is before "Longbottom" and "Potter" in the sorting ceremony, so she should have had her seat, and not asked Harry and Neville if she could sit by them. Yes, she had her seat, but she moved because she didn't like who she was sitting with.

Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! Please review!


End file.
